


Hostile Takeover

by kiranightshade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, BAMF Stiles, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Morally Ambiguous Stiles Stilinski, Revenge, Scott is a Bad Friend, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/pseuds/kiranightshade
Summary: Alternate season 4 where Peter gains a new roommate in Eichen...for about five minutes. Then all hell breaks loose.





	Hostile Takeover

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched past season 2 so tell me if I need to change the summary.

The boy is unconscious when he’s thrown onto the bed and the doors lock. Peter doesn’t leave his corner until the orderlies’ footsteps fade, but as soon as they do, he’s sitting by the boy’s side. At first, he stares at the boy in wonder, then anger, and then concern as he traces his hollowed cheeks. There are puncture wounds in his neck. Peter grits his teeth. Drugged then. From behind no less. There are very few who could have managed to do such a thing.

Peter has never seen Stiles sleep before, but he knows this stillness is wrong. He should be doing something, mumbling, twitching, at least moving his eyes but he’s not. He’s thin and bony and there are bags under his eyes. 

“What have they done to you?”

A hand locks around his wrist and then he’s flipped onto his back with Stiles towering over him. His eyes harden in anger only to widen in confusion before going cold.

“Either you’ve gotten stronger or I’ve been idle too long,” Peter laughs faintly.

The grip on his wrist relaxes.

“What happened?” Peter asks quietly. 

“I got too powerful. They got too scared. And then I found out Deaton’s little secret.”

“Well he couldn’t have that, now could he?”

Stiles’ laugh is broken, more a rasp than a display of amusement. “No. He couldn’t.” 

“Past tense?”

“There won’t be anything left to ruin once I’m done with him,” Stiles seethes.

Peter grins, “I always liked you.”

Stiles’ answering grin is downright wicked. 

He sits up and falls to the bed beside him so that they are laying on their backs next to each other.

“He’s been playing all of our strings from the beginning. If it weren’t for you, he’d still be pulling mine.”

“Hmm?”

“That book you slipped into my bag. Without it, I would never have found out what I was.”

“And what would that be exactly?” Peter asks, turning his head to see Stiles’ profile. 

He’s grinning when he says, “I’m a spark.”

Peter laughs. He laughs and he laughs because, “No wonder he left you for dead. Your very existence is an insult to his precious balance.

Peter sits up with Stiles, who is chuckling into his knee.

Stiles’ face turns solemn, “It’s why he came here. My mother was already pregnant when she moved here. By the time Deaton found her, she was with my dad and then… I guess he thought John was my biological father because he waited to kill her. Wanted to see if I took after her, and I did, but I guess being a late bloomer has its perks. Or maybe mom hid it from me. I’ll never know now.”

Peter listens with rapt attention, not even daring to blink lest he lose this gift Stiles has deemed him worthy of. 

“By the time Deaton found out what I was, my dad was sheriff and you had woken up. Next thing you know, the Nemeton is attracting every beastie to town and nearly all of them want a piece of me. He had us all eating out of his hand with his true alpha bullshit and I thought, may as well practice the magic in Peter’s book. Not that I told anyone. I guess that was my mistake. I was afraid they’d make me stop.”

“Deaton doesn’t know, does he?”

“That I know what I am? No. He told everyone the Nogistune left a part of himself in me. Scott was all too eager to lock me up after that.” 

“Looks like you’ve got a secret too.”

Stiles chuckles, “We haven’t even gotten to the best part.” 

Stiles rises from his perch and makes his way to the glass doors. “At least half of these inmates are Deaton’s handiwork. They’re just as eager as I am to see him dead. And you will be too.” 

“He was the one to suggest this place.”

“No. Not for that.”

“For what then?”

“For murdering your pack.”

Peter’s heart stops.

“How do you think Kate knew Derek was vulnerable? Who to recruit? How to reach the house undetected? She’s no mastermind, not like her father. Where do you think Gerard got the idea to target the Hales in the first place? Why do you think your wards failed that night?”

Peter doesn’t realize he’s growling until fingers are carding through his hair. He looks up to see Stiles smiling kindly down to him. His claws retract, leaving holes in the mattress. The world loses its sharpness as his eyes dull. He breathes in the scent of magic and bloodlust and Stiles. He breathes out and his head clears. His heartrate slows and he falls forward so that his head falls against Stiles’ chest. Another hand makes its way to the nape of his neck and squeezes. Peter goes boneless in his arms.

“Deaton will die and this land will be full of supernatural creatures once more. And you’ll be there, spiting them all for every breath you take.”

Peter gasps and falls to his knees as power rushes through him. He jerks and writhes until he’s staring up at Stiles. When he looks down, he sees paws where his hands should be. They move at his command until he’s staring at himself in the reflection of the door. 

One two three steps and Stiles touches the door. It shatters outward along with every door in the entire wing. Noise fills the corridor. All different. All the same. Peter takes a careful step forward only to see the glass part beneath his paw. He looks up to Stiles one last time. He’s still smiling down at him.

Peter doesn’t hesitate.

He bolts. He runs out so that every creature turns to him and he howls. All manner of calls answer him. He can feel them reaching out to him, binding themselves to him. Their captors bang against the door. Someone has added a wall of solid ice over it. He searches for the bond linking him to the one responsible and meets eyes with a yeti two doors down.

He sends pride down the bond and she bares her teeth in a facsimile of a grin.

There’s another bang behind him. 

Stiles is standing with his arm outstretched to where the wall used to be. In its place is the open preserve. The moon is out and Peter doesn’t stop to question the fact that they’re underground.

He leads them all out. Stiles keeps pace beside him and as soon as the last of their pack crosses the border, the endless preserve replaces Eichen House. 

They run for a while. A few of them stretch their wings, a man with gills is carried in the claws of a phoenix. Peter sees this and changes direction. They all end up at the shore of a small lake. The man jumps out of the phoenix’s claws and makes a great splash into the water. The man doesn’t return to the surface for a few minutes, but when he does he’s grinning. The phoenix chitters loudly at him from a nearby branch he’s perched on. He swims over and lets him nip at his fingers affectionately.

Peter sits with Stiles and watches them. There are at least five creatures, all paired up and all putting them at the center. The yeti is closest. There’s another woman beside her. Her skin is paler than any Peter has seen and her nails are thinner than a wolf’s. Nearly all his new bonds are different but hers only rivals Stiles’ in raw power.

 

She must notice his scrutiny for she bares her fangs at him. Peter snorts. A vampire, of course, no wonder she was paired with the yeti. 

The last of them seems to be a cougar, belly swollen and lounging on her side a few feet to Peter’s right.

Peter is content to lay here, surrounded by his pack, until morning. He can feel the same contentment resonate through each of his new betas.

It’s Stiles that stands up.

Peter lifts his head, his side now cold without Stiles using him as an armrest.

Stiles’ voice is clear and all focus is immediately on him, “You all heard me back there. You’re free to leave of course,” he waits as the discontented noise quiets, “but you’re also free to stay.”

Everyone resettles as Stiles adds, “You’re also welcome to join me tomorrow. I don’t think I need to explain what we’ll be doing.”

The sheer violence in the air says it all. Even the phoenix is ruffling his feathers in anticipation.

“We are safe here for the night. Nothing will harm us here.”

A wave of something, magic perhaps, ripples out in a circle around them, hiding them from the outside world. It’s like a weight is lifted off their shoulders and it shows. 

They all curl up after that, falling asleep one by one.

 

*** 

 

Peter wakes to breath tickling his throat. It only takes a moment to recognize the heart beating against his own and he relaxes. Peter opens his eyes to see the morning sun being blocked by thick foliage. He looks down to see he’s on his back with Stiles laying on top of him, dead to the world. It’s cooler without his fur coat to warm him but not uncomfortably so.

The vampire is the only other person awake. She’s not in the yeti’s arms but by Peter's side, sitting in a sunny patch of grass smiling down at them. She wears her fangs and claws like she shifts into her human skin instead of the other way around. A luxury even to those who’ve all but abandoned human society, Peter supposes.

“That boy is remarkable. Three hundred years and I’ve never met someone who could let me feel the sun again.”

“His magic isn’t what makes him remarkable. It’s just icing on the cake really. Ever since I met him I’ve wanted him. Now that I have him…”

“It’s different, isn’t it? I’m no expert on wolves but the bond feels different, like he’s not my equal. Not like the rest of them, but he’s also not…alpha. He isn’t you.”

“He’s not my beta, no. he’s also not exactly my equal either. At least, not officially. Not yet.”

“Somehow I doubt it’ll be that way for long.”

The vampire has a teasing glint in her eye that makes Peter chuckle.

“Not if I have anything to say about it.”

She smiles with him, “My name is Alice, by the way.”

“Seems past the time for learning names.”

“And yet…”

“Nothing about this is conventional. A wolf pack with only one wolf. A brand new alpha spark, not won or given but willed into being by another. Our bonds are so vibrant that one would think we’ve been building them for years.”

Alice’s smile dims. Looking to the yeti, she says, “Some of us have.”

Peter follows her gaze. The yeti has spread out in the shade, the grass covered in a layer of frost around her. 

“Amy was locked up there for months before me. She has these nightmares you see and well,” she gestures to the grass, “I was the only one who could be her cellmate.”

“You were there for her.”

“I am there for her. I always will be.”

“Will you leave? After we’ve taken care of Deaton, will you take her away to live in one of your communities?”

Her eyes go cold, “That place stopped being my home long before I was brought here.”

Peter doesn’t ask, simply nods in acceptance and lets them fall into a comfortable silence.

Best to rest while they can. They have a busy day ahead.

 

*** 

 

Deaton’s pathetic enchantments shatter with barely a thought as Stiles walks past them. His mountain ash disintegrates and scatters at his touch. 

Deaton is waiting for them, poised for attack across the back room. Scott is there, and he attacks Peter as soon as he comes into view, leaving Deaton alone. 

Stiles grins at the fear rising in his eyes as he slowly recognizes every creature currently crowding in on him. 

“He reeks of fear,” Alice says to Stiles, pure delight shining in her eyes. “Can I eat him?”

“We didn’t come here to hold back.”

His pack lunges as one. Only the cougar remains by Stiles’ side. She doesn’t move until Deaton is dead and therefore cannot defend his tender organs.  
Stiles waits for them to have their fill before raiding the building for anything interesting. Peter has joined the others the next time he looks their way. 

He smiles to himself and thinks of all they will become.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting around in my files for so long I don't even remember when I started this. Finally slapped an ending onto it today.


End file.
